The invention relates to mechanisms for holding switches within an array in selected positions.
The invention is a specially designed sleeve which can be fit onto conventional push-pull type switches on a control panel or on an array of such switches. Because of its compact configuration, the sleeve can lock a given switch into position without interfering with the operation of nearby switches, even when the switches are closely spaced. The collar can be fit onto the switch in a variety of ways to achieve different limitations on the operation of the switch or to allow the collar to retain an identifier knob so as to flag selected switches on an array.